Existing technologies have situations in which resource data is shared via a network. A user can use a terminal to visit a website and open a web page on a terminal used by the user at that time, with the web page providing the user with resource data that the website wants to promote. For example, a user may open a browser in a terminal device used thereby, and click a uniform resource locator (URL) link at an address bar of the browser to request an access to a certain website, such as, enter an address of the website in the browser and click a “visit” button. At that time, a server of the website may obtain the access request from the user, load and display web page content/web page data (network data) of the website to the browser. At the same time, the web page content may further include window content popped up in a form of a pop-up window, such as a display window of “weather forecast” (resource data) is popped up to push information of the weather forecast to the user for viewing and sharing. In this manner, once the user visits the website, sharing and pushing of resource data can be realized, and any user who visits the website via a terminal can obtain valuable resource data. However, such an approach can only share resource data with users who specifically visit the website, and thus the propagation range is narrow, with data sharing and transmission being still difficult and inconvenient. In addition, when valuable resource data is transmitted to the user, the user still needs to install a dedicated application program APP, driver, etc., that is capable of parsing the received resource data on his/her terminal device. Otherwise, the user cannot obtain the valuable resource data, for example, a sign of “data cannot be displayed” may show up.
As can be seen from the above, the existing technologies of sharing and transmitting resource data to facilitate provision of services to users (such as, sharing more viewable real-time data information and information with limited timelines, e.g., weather information/news, the latest App URL information, and prompts for donation account, etc.) still have the following deficiencies:
Sharing and transmission (propagation) of resource data needs a corresponding program, App, or the like, to be installed on a terminal device used by a user, and the resource data of a website can only be obtained by the user who visits the website using that terminal. A user directly accessing network data via a terminal device fails to enjoy and share the obtained resource data in a faster and real-time manner. Other users cannot share the resource data quickly and in real time. Thus, only a single object is served, having a poor real-time performance, low efficiency and slow speed of sharing, propagation and transmission of resource data, with complex and inconvenient sharing and propagation. Further, such inconvenient transmission and sharing further causes a limited scope of transmission and sharing of the resource data and a small push/promotion range, which makes it inconvenient to spread the resource data to more users and does not facilitate sharing of valuable data information. If most users get the resource data by passing from mouth to mouth or manual sharing, the efficiency is apparently low and the cost is high.